L'Amour
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: Harry n'a pas pu réaliser sa sixième année au collège Poudlard. Suite à la mort de Sirius, Dumbledore décide de prendre Harry sous son aile et de l'entraîner pendant un an. L'histoire reprend un an plus tard alors que le Survivant vient de vaincre Lord Voldemort. L'idée des Mmails viennent de la superbe traduction d'Alixe:La déclaration de guerre.


_**L'Amour.**_

Lentement, le jeune homme abaissa sa baguette, c'était fini, tout était fini. Un soulagement infini se saisit de son être tout entier. Le monde était enfin libre, libre de vivre, et de ne plus survivre. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, ses membres lourds et son esprit fonctionnait au ralentit. Il lui restait encore une chose à faire avant de pouvoir espérer se reposer. Il leva le regard vers le ciel et pointa sa baguette dans cette direction. Alors qu'il marmonnait une formule incompréhensible, un phénix rouge et or prit place, se détachant sur le ciel noir. Une deuxième formule fit apparaitre deux lettres d'or sur la créature qui s'élevait dans le ciel : AD. Le monde sorcier accourrait pour voir qui avait bien pu lancer ce sort et ils ne découvriraient que le corps sans vie de Tom. Malgré son extrême fatigue, il trouva la force de transplaner, loin de l'agitation de la victoire qui ne tarderait pas à se saisir du monde sorcier, loin du champ de bataille. Il atterrit en plein champ, face à lui une maison biscornue ne devait qu'à la magie de tenir debout. Sur le bord du chemin, le jeune homme put lire un simple écriteau indiquant le nom du lieu : « Le Terrier ».

Un regard au ciel lui indiqua que la marque qu'il avait fait apparaitre était aussi visible d'ici. Le sorcier rangea sa baguette, inspirant profondément pour trouver tout au fond de lui le courage de faire un effort supplémentaire. Il avança lentement en direction de la porte de derrière, heureux de retrouver enfin ses amis, sa famille. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le chemin, remarquant une longue chevelure flamboyante qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans la maison. Le Soleil pointait tout juste à l'horizon et le jeune sorcier se demandait si Ginny était assez folle pour sortir au beau milieu de la nuit en temps de guerre. Sans plus réfléchir, et alors que la voix de Molly Weasley sermonnant sa fille se faisait entendre, le jeune homme frappa à la porte. La matriarche ordonna à sa fille d'aller ouvrir alors que ses fils et Hermione descendaient les escaliers, curieux de connaitre la raison pour laquelle leur mère hurlait après sa très chère fille. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Ginny fatiguée et quelque peu irritée. Sa colère disparue subitement quand elle remarqua la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les sourcils haussés et les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille fut l'espace d'un dixième de seconde l'incarnation même de la surprise. Puis, sa bouche se referma et elle fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Harry demeura un instant sans réagir, détaillant Ginny de la tête au pied, elle avait tant changé durant cette année qu'il avait passé à s'entrainer jour et nuit. Ses formes s'étaient affirmées, la rendant plus femme que fille, son visage affiné, donnant un côté mature et adulte qui contrastait avec la lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux, ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient doucement, quelques mèches encadrant doucement son visage pour finalement retomber avec élégance juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. A cet instant, Harry associa la jeune femme à un seul mot, irrésistible. Au bout de quelques secondes, il cessa son examen et entra dans la maison alors que Ginny lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Il fut accueilli avec une joie non-dissimulée. Il ne tarda pourtant pas à vaciller, maintenant qu'il était enfin en sécurité, son corps et son esprit lui rappelaient à quel point il était épuisé. Molly remarqua son état d'épuisement, lui proposant de dormir pour mieux profiter des retrouvailles plus tard, Harry accepta avec joie, ajoutant dans un souffle qu'il ne souhaitait plus que ça.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il tomba à genoux, incapable de monter une marche de plus. Rapide, Ginny glissa un bras sous ses épaules, le guidant rapidement jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche, la sienne. Lentement, avec tendresse elle le borda, profitant qu'il soit endormi pour glisser sa main dans ses cheveux avant de retirer doucement ses lunettes et les poser sur la table de nuit. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se glissa hors de la petite pièce pour descendre à la cuisine, sachant que sa mère allait la punir pour être sortie en plein milieu de la nuit, seule qui plus est. Elle souriait pourtant, sachant ce que signifiait le retour du Survivant dans la maison, heureuse de le savoir endormi dans son lit. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé en entrant l'avait intrigué, jamais il ne l'avait regardée ainsi, c'était comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle ne se trouvait pas changée, aillant simplement pris quelques centimètres, ses frères se montraient plus protecteurs que jamais envers elle. D'un mouvement d'épaule, elle remit ses interrogations à plus tard, inspirant profondément avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Tous relevèrent la tête, la même expression surprise sur le visage.

-Il n'a pas pu monter jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, il s'est écroulé avant… Je l'ai installé dans mon lit, si il dort longtemps, Hermione et moi n'auront qu'à prendre l'ancienne chambre de Percy.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas t'en tirer comme ça jeune fille ?

Ginny lança un regard en coin à sa mère après avoir échangé un regard complice avec les jumeaux.

-Euh… si ?

Au même instant, Arthur Weasley entra dans la maison, particulièrement fatigué et préoccupé. Il se figea en constatant que tous les occupants de la maison étaient levés. Molly lui expliqua que leur fille avait découché, le cœur de la jeune fille se serra quand elle croisa la lueur de déception dans le regard de son père. Finalement, la matriarche en arriva à demander à son mari ce qui l'avait retenu aussi longtemps au bureau.

-Le ministère est en état d'alerte. Une porte du département des Mystères s'est ouverte. Seul problème, nombreux sont ceux à avoir tenté de l'ouvrir et personne n'y est parvenu. Il semble qu'elle se soit ouverte d'elle-même. Et personne ne peut prédire ce qui va se passer.

….

Ils marchaient main dans la main comme à leur habitude, profitant du lieu idyllique dans lequel ils se sentaient prisonniers. L'homme glissa une main dans ses cheveux, poussant un bref soupir avant de prendre la femme qui l'accompagnait dans ses bras. Il se sentait bien et mal à la fois. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps de manière inutile. La femme se dégagea doucement, lui adressant un sourire compréhensif. Ils regardèrent le voile durant de longues minutes, curieux de savoir pour quelle raison celui-ci avait perdu de son opacité. L'homme s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un rapide geste de la main avant de s'approcher, il tenta de caresser la douce membrane qui constituait le voile, au lieu de quoi sa main traversa. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise avant de jeter un rapide regard à sa femme, alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans la sienne, il inspira profondément et les entraina à travers le voile.

Les sensations l'assaillirent à nouveau, les bruits étaient trop forts, les odeurs trop entêtantes. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, la lumière de la lune lui semblait bien trop vive. Il remarqua soudainement qu'il était tombé sur un vieux parquet poussiéreux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait pu le voir, en quelques secondes il fut sur ses jambes, se tenant à un tas de gravats pour empêcher ses membres de se dérober sous lui. Aussi vite qu'il lui était possible et bien trop lentement à son goût, il monta les escaliers pour trouver sa femme, assise au milieu de la chambre de leur fils, le regard perdu. Il se jeta sur elle, la serrant contre lui à la fois inquiet pour leur fils et heureux que sa femme soit en vie.

….

**De :** Ministre de la Magie

**A : **Fidèles électeurs

**Objet : **Fin de la terreur

Mes très chers électeurs,

Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que suite à l'apparition de la marque du Phénix dans le ciel, le ministère a immédiatement mené l'enquête. Au bout de quelques heures de travail acharné, les employés du ministère ont trouvé le lieu depuis lequel cette nouvelle marque était apparue. Sur place, les aurors ont trouvé un corps. Et c'est avec grand plaisir que je remettrais l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à la personne qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Le Mage Noir a enfin été défait, après toutes ses années. Et cette fois-ci, il ne reviendra pas. Bien entendu, une enquête sera menée pour savoir si le ou les personnes qui se présenteront sont bien celui ou celle ayant vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

R. Scrimgeour.

_Votez Scrimgeour, votez pour bien vivre nuit et jour._

Lentement, le jeune homme émergea du profond sommeil dans lequel il avait été plongé durant, en fait, il ignorait depuis combien de temps il dormait. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait lui était totalement inconnu, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour se souvenir de la raison de sa présence ici. Quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit qu'il était dans la chambre de la seule fille Weasley. Il se frotta les yeux, se demandant si la fatigue avait faussé son jugement la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il y un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre et referme avec délicatesse.

Ah ! Tu es réveillé. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Harry se frotta les yeux, encore un peu dans les vapes et surpris de la présence de la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui souriait gentiment, attendant une réponse. Il passa quelques secondes à la contempler, ignorant pour quelle raison elle lui semblait soudain si différente et… attirante. Remarquant que la rousse fronçait les sourcils, il se secoua pour tenter de répondre.

-Oui, je veux bien s'il te plait. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas privée de ta chambre trop longtemps j'espère.

Elle rit doucement, prévenant sa mère depuis le pas de la porte avant de se retourner pour lui faire face, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Elle s'installa sur le lit de camp installé là pour Hermione, s'asseyant en tailleur.

-Non, tu as seulement dormi deux jours. Tu es en progrès.

Il esquissa un sourire face à la remarque, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant encore davantage, imitant son père sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de la jeune fille, plongeant dans le chocolat de ses yeux. Hermione entra et tendit le plateau à Ginny avant de sauter sur le lit pour serrer Harry dans ses bras. Il cessa de respirer durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie cesse de l'étreindre. Une idée vint alors au jeune homme, il fit signe à Ginny de venir elle aussi et étreignit les deux jeunes femmes, profitant de l'occasion pour respirer l'odeur de la rouquine. Un instant, il se demanda pour quelle raison il agissait ainsi avant de laisser ses interrogations de côté et profiter de l'instant. Au bout d'un long moment, il les relâcha en souriant. Ginny lui lança un regard perplexe en lui adressant un sourire. Hermione arborait son air de « j'ai compris ce qui se passe ». Le jeune homme se demanda un moment ce que sa meilleure amie avait bien pu comprendre alors qu'il avait agi sur une impulsion. Il mangea calmement, discutant gaiment avec les deux filles, ils furent bientôt rejoints par Ron. Le jeune sorcier consulta rapidement ses Mmails, manquant s'étouffer avec son café en lisant celui du ministre. Et, s'étouffant tout à fait en lisant le suivant.

**De :** Directeur de Ste Mangouste

**A:** Harry James Potter

**Objet:** Recherche

Monsieur Potter,

Après une longue discussion avec Albus Dumbledore, je me suis vu confié votre adresse Mmail. Je sais que je vais très certainement vous surprendre mais je suis persuadé que c'est vous qui avez vaincu le mage noir. Cependant, je ne vous contacte pas pour vous adresser mes félicitations.

Il y a de cela dix-huit ans, une équipe de Ste Mangouste a vu arriver de plus en plus de cas de doloris. La plupart du temps les patients décédaient ou restaient dans un état comateux. Alors, un de nos plus talentueux médicomages a décidé de faire des recherches sur le sort et ses effets. Ce médicomage a permis d'immenses progrès dans la qualité de nos soins pour les personnes sévèrement touchées par le doloris. Pendant plus de deux ans, le médicomage a amassé une quantité impressionnante de connaissances et de notes. Il réussit même à mettre au point une potion qu'il nous enseigna. Elle nous permit de sauver bon nombre de vie. Une deuxième potion fut mise au point, hélas, nous ne la connaissons pas. Elle était encore à l'état expérimental. Et nous pensons que sa recette se trouve dans les notes du médicomage. Cette deuxième potion pourrait nous permettre de guérir le couple Londubat et bien d'autres personnes aussi.

Hélas, le médicomage en question est décédé il y a de cela seize ans. Vous vous demandez sans doute en quoi cela vous concerne. Eh bien, quand je dis _le_ médicomage je serais plus inspiré de dire _la _médicomage. Il s'agissait de votre mère. Le manoir dans lequel vos parents habitaient est –même en l'état actuel- le bâtiment le mieux protégé du pays. Après Poudlard peut-être. Bref, seul un Potter peut désormais y entrer et y faire entrer des personnes. Voilà pourquoi je vous demanderai de bien vouloir chercher la recette de cette potion pour nous la faire parvenir. Enfin, si cela ne dérange pas trop vos projets.

Mes salutations distinguées,

E. Strom.

_La recherche c'est l'avenir._

Le jeune homme demeura interdit durant quelques minutes. Finalement, alors qu'Hermione le secouait sans ménagement pour qu'il lui réponde, il agita doucement sa baguette et trois copies apparurent devant lui. Il les tendit à ses amis et attendit une réaction.

-Ta mère était vraiment une sorcière brillante. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Comme toujours, Hermione avait été la première à réagir. Ron ne prononça pas le moindre mot mais une grande tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami indiqua qu'il le soutenait. Ginny resta songeuse pendant un moment avant de l'étreindre doucement. Harry s'étonna à peine de se sentir aussi bien dans cette étreinte, il était en paix. Quand la jeune fille le relâcha, elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant, lui promettant son soutien.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense chercher, de toute façon je voulais rénover le manoir. C'est un héritage familial, il est de mon devoir de l'entretenir. Et puis, malgré le drame qui s'y est produit, c'est un lieu qui a connu tant de joie. Il serait dommage de ne pas en emmener à nouveau.

Ron sembla assommé avant de hocher doucement la tête. La brune lui lança un sourire mystérieux. Finalement, ce fut Ginny qui le surprit le plus, elle riait sous cape et quand il l'interrogea du regard, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-Quand as-tu grandit et mûri à ce point ? Regarde l'effet que ça fait à mon frère…

En effet, le rouquin ne semblait pas à son aise. Harry haussa doucement les épaules avant de demander de quoi écrire à la rouquine. Cette dernière ne chercha pas à comprendre, se levant plus vite qu'il n'aurait pensé. Elle se dirigea vers le petit bureau qui occupait un coin de la pièce, ouvrant un tiroir duquel elle sortit plume et encre, d'un autre un parchemin. Elle s'agenouilla quelques secondes, glissant sa main sous le tiroir aux parchemins pour en retirer une petite planche de bois. Celle-ci avait la taille idéale pour permettre de s'appuyer dessus tout en restant bien installé dans son lit. Elle rapporta le tout sur le lit, se réinstallant aux côtés du Survivant comme si de rien n'était.

-Je croyais que maman avais jeté ta planche la dernière fois qu'elle a trouvé de l'encre sur tes draps.

-J'avais onze ans Ron. Et je suis presque sûre que c'était un coup de Tom. Seulement, je suis mieux installée au chaud dans mon lit pour faire mes devoirs, ou écrire mes lettres, que sur ce bureau. Bien entendu, quand maman me demande de faire mes devoirs, je m'installe au bureau dès que j'entends du bruit dans les escaliers. Et pour la planche, entre toi et les jumeaux, je savais comment faire pour la cacher. Et vu qu'elle ne peut fouiller ma chambre convenablement que quand je suis à Poudlard, je la mets dans ma valise…

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire, félicitant discrètement sa petite sœur alors qu'Harry et Hermione riaient aussi discrètement que possible. Quand la rouquine s'en aperçut, elle attrapa un oreiller pour frapper Harry. Mais les conséquences ne furent pas celles auxquelles elle pouvait s'attendre. En moins de deux secondes, elle se retrouvait désarmée et allongée sur le dos, Harry juste au-dessus d'elle l'immobilisant. Aussi vite qu'il l'avait neutralisé, le jeune homme se releva, rougissant furieusement et bafouillant toutes sortes d'excuses. Son meilleur ami semblait sur le point de le tuer et Hermione demeura choquée. La rouquine réagit avant que la situation ne dégénère.

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais une tête de Mangemort. Je suppose que ce sont des restes de ton entrainement ultra secret ?

-Je… oui, je suis désolé Ginny. Je n'ai pas réfléchit, c'est un réflexe… je…

La rousse soupira, déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Bien que surprit, le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Un rictus prit place au coin de ses lèvres et il l'imita.

-C'est bon, pas de problème. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais fait mal. Tu m'as juste immobilisée.

Il acquiesça lentement, lui assurant de tout faire pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise. Ron boudait et Hermione les regardait l'un après l'autre, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry fini par détourner le regard de Ginny pour le poser sur son parchemin.

**De :** Celui qui a survécu

**A : **Celui qui va m'expliquer

**Objet :** Protection du manoir Potter

Albus,

Je viens de recevoir un étrange Mmail du chef de Ste Mangouste. Je compte bien accéder à sa demande mais, une chose m'intrigue. Pourquoi mes parents n'ont pas utilisé cette protection ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, seul un Potter peut y entrer ou y faire entrer une personne. Ce qui donne une protection plus sure. De plus, pour quelle raison le Fidelitas n'est-il plus en place ? Ne devrait-il pas être encore actif ?

Harry

_Rejoignez l'AD et apprenez à vous défendre._

Il poussa un profond soupir, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, s'apprêtant à attendre un moment avant de recevoir une réponse. Il était sur le point de se lever et descendre rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley quand un nouveau Mmail lui parvint.

**De : **Vénérable Albus Dumbledore

**A : **Celui qui a vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps

**Objet :** Re : Protection du manoir Potter

Harry,

Strom est en effet venu me voir afin d'avoir ton adresse de messagerie. Il m'a aussi exposé ses plans et je lui ai expliqué les diverses protection mises en places autour du manoir. Seul un Potter et je dirai même mieux, le chef de famille Potter légalement reconnu peut faire entrer des étrangers dans le manoir. C'est un peu comme la protection du sang dont tu as bénéficié ces dernières années, avec un sort de personnalisation. Ton père voulait garder cette protection en place, afin de ne faire entrer que des personnes de confiance. La seule personne à laquelle il ait donné le libre accès au manoir (en dehors de ta mère qui en a pleinement profité à partir de leur mariage) est Sirius. C'est un sort complexe que moi-même je ne pouvais contourner mais il aurait été si simple de métamorphoser l'apparence de Tom pour qu'il trompe la vigilance de James. Alors, Lily, Sirius et moi avons réussi à le convaincre de mettre en place le Fidelitas tout en désactivant toutes les autres protections pour éviter les interférences magiques. A la trahison de Pettigrow, les autres protections se sont remises en places, malheureusement trop tard, et le Fidelitas a été annulé par la plus puissante des protections dont dispose la maison. Ce qui fait que tu es désormais le seul à pouvoir y entrer et y faire pénétrer d'autres personnes.

Albus

_Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Président du Magenmagot et détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe._

_« A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la méritent. »_

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de soupirer et descendre, la voix de Molly appelant pour manger se fit entendre alors que les quatre amis étaient à mi-chemin. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de répondre, Harry et Ron hâtant le pas quand le doux fumet de la cuisine de Mrs Weasley parvint à leurs narines. Les deux filles rirent de leur comportement tout en s'installant à table. Le repas se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Harry et Hermione étaient les témoins privilégiés de cette merveilleuse scène de famille, quelques anecdotes commencèrent à percer dans les discussions, faisant rougir les victimes. Comme la fois où Ginny alors âgée de six ans avait voulu jouer au Quidditch et ce, contre l'avis de ses frères, elle s'était énervée, faisant de la magie involontairement. Les balais des garçons commencèrent à les poursuivre, pour leur frapper sur le crâne. La jeune fille n'avait pas prévu que ses frères réagiraient de la même façon, et se retrouva poursuivie par cinq balais jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley intervienne. Bien d'autres histoires parvinrent aux oreilles des deux jeunes gens, leur fournissant de quoi faire chanter les plus jeunes Weasley pour des siècles. Et Harry pouvait voir au regard d'Hermione que cette dernière n'allait pas hésiter à s'en servir pour plier Ron à sa volonté. Il fut soudain heureux que personne ne puisse raconter des choses embarrassantes sur son enfance. Repenser à son enfance, le poussa à penser aux Dursley et, malgré lui, un frisson le parcouru.

-Et maintenant Harry ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Le ministère offre une récompense pour celui qui a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Eh bien, je leur amènerai sa baguette et lancerait la marque. Je pense que les preuves devraient être suffisantes. Ensuite, je compte rénover le manoir Potter et en profiter pour rechercher quelques-unes des notes de ma mère sur la façon de contrer les effets du doloris.

Arthur et Molly se contentèrent d'acquiescer lentement, à la fois troublés de le retrouver si différent et heureux de le voir si sur de ses choix. Le jeune homme glissa une fois de plus sa main dans ses cheveux puis sourit doucement. Les jumeaux étaient au chemin de traverse en train de faire tourner leur commerce. Il ne restait donc que les parents et leurs deux plus jeunes enfants. Personne ne l'interrogea, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un long moment, il releva le regard pour observer ses amis.

-Je suppose que je devrais me dépêcher. Vous m'accompagnez ?

En disant ces derniers mots, il s'était avant tout adressé à Ginny, cette dernière acquiesça alors que Ron et Hermione assuraient Harry de leur soutien. Ils passèrent deux jours supplémentaire au Terrier, le temps pour que le jeune sorcier reprenne des forces. Ils transplanèrent ensuite dans le hall du ministère de la Magie. A peine eurent ils atterrit qu'une dizaine d'aurors se précipitaient sur eux, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en constatant la présence du Survivant. Rufus Scrimgeour apparut un instant plus tard, demandant avec la morgue d'un dirigeant puissant, aux quatre adolescents.

-Que venez-vous faire ici Mr Potter ?

-C'est moi qui aie tué Tom.

-En ce cas, prouvez-le.

Lentement, pour ne pas alerter les aurors, le jeune homme glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, en sortant une baguette en bois d'if. Avec la même lenteur, il la tendit au Ministre avant de sortir la sienne, la pointant vers le plafond avant d'exécuter la marque du Phénix. Les personnes présentes restèrent ébahies.

-Et bien. Il me semble que personne ne pourra dire que vous n'êtes pas celui qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Suite à la fin de cette phrase, Ginny plongea son regard dans celui du ministre. Elle pouvait y lire très clairement que l'homme était persuadé qu'Harry avait assuré sa réélection. Le Survivant soupira avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux, la journée allait être longue.

Il lui avait fallu des heures pour enfin sortir du Ministère. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient été pris dans le tourbillon de personnes voulant voir le jeune homme, le toucher, lui serrer la main. Le remercier. Les femmes semblaient particulièrement pressantes, cherchant visiblement à se faire bien voir du héros du monde sorcier. Désormais, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre devant le manoir Potter. Harry portait un sweat à capuche, il avait rabattu le capuchon sur son visage, tentant de ne pas se faire reconnaitre. Ginny bien que semblant assez furieuse depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du Ministère, pressa doucement son épaule. Ils avancèrent de concert en direction de la bâtisse en ruine, passant prudemment le pas de la porte.

Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, le jeune homme avait vu le groupe de quatre personnes entrer sur sa propriété, il avait remarqué leur prudence. Ils n'étaient pas familiers des lieux et il était sûr de ne jamais les avoir vu. Le garçon au visage encapuchonné l'intriguait particulièrement, il avançait comme si le lieu lui appartenait. Ils venaient tout juste de passer le seuil de la porte que sa femme se plaçait devant eux, baguette en avant. L'homme remarqua son ami en haut des escaliers, prêt à bondir sur les intrus au moindre signe alarmant. La nuit était tombée et la lumière de la lune ascendante ne leur permettait pas de voir le visage des intrus. Il se plaça à côté de sa femme, pointant à son tour sa baguette sur les intrus. Ils ne bronchaient pas, les regardant tour à tour, s'interrogeant vraisemblablement sur la raison de leur présence ici. Le jeune homme qui guidait le groupe était le seul à ne pas avoir sorti sa baguette. D'une voix douce et basse, dans un murmure, il s'adressa à eux.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

Son ton était menaçant. Il adoptait une position défensive, de toute évidence il semblait prêt à tout pour protéger les personnes qui l'accompagnait. En haut de l'escalier, son ami se détendit, allant jusqu'à s'asseoir. L'homme se promit de l'interroger plus tard.

-C'est à moi de vous poser ces questions. Vous êtes chez moi.

Le gamin secoua la tête comme s'il voulait s'assurer de ne pas rêver. Son regard se tourna vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient, d'abord la jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui haussa les épaules, puis les deux autres qui agirent de la même façon. Il s'avança d'un pas, s'imposant et espérant sans doute le voir reculer.

-Je suis le propriétaire de ce lieu. Alors, répondez à ma question avant que je ne m'énerve.

L'homme se tourna vers sa femme pendant une demi-seconde puis, se tourna vers son ami qui en haut des escaliers acquiesça. Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois pour la refermer avant de dire n'importe quoi. Sirius venait de confirmer ses soupçons. Alors, lentement James et Lily firent tomber les capuchons qui dissimulaient leurs visages.

Harry recula de plusieurs pas, stupéfait, surpris et… apeuré tout en étant heureux. Ses émotions se battaient pour prendre le dessus. A ses côtés Hermione répétait en boucle que ce n'était pas possible. Ron lançait des regards interrogateurs à sa sœur. Et celle-ci lança un regard inquiet au Survivant avant de faire taire sa meilleure amie. C'était de la folie. Il ne devait pas faire confiance à ces inconnus. Il ne le pouvait pas. Ses parents étaient morts près de quinze ans plus tôt. L'Elu inspira profondément, glissant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux, faisant glisser le capuchon et révélant sonvisage dans le même geste. Du bruit en provenance des escaliers les fit sursauter. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de son parrain, hésitant durant une demi-seconde supplémentaire avant de ranger sa baguette au fond de sa poche.

-Comment ?

Sirius esquissa un sourire rassurant, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du Survivant. Il jeta un bref regard à ses meilleurs amis.

-Et si on parlait de tout ça devant une tasse de thé ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea dans la cuisine – intacte – et fit apparaitre une bouilloire et sept tasses. Il servit le liquide et distribua les tasses fumantes d'un coup de baguette. Hermione, fidèle à ses habitudes avait fait apparaître des chaises. Harry y tomba assis dans la seconde, se révélant particulièrement secoué. Ron, d'une voix tremblante demanda dans un tentative d'humour :

-Vous n'avez rien de plus fort ? Parce que là…

Hermione et Ginny le foudroyèrent du regard et il se tut, baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Harry se racla doucement la gorge, cherchant encore ses mots. Ce fut Lily qui brisa le silence.

-Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Sa voix était douce et légère, empreinte de tendresse. Elle s'adressait avant tout à son fils, tous le comprirent. Il sembla que le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu la question, il demeurait là à fixer sa tasse de thé.

-J'ai reçu un Mmail du chef de Ste Mangouste, il cherchait la recette d'une potion à l'état expérimental qui pourrait guérir de nombreux patients, dont les Londubat. Et puis, je comptais rénover la maison…

Le silence semblait sur le point de s'étirer à nouveau en longueur. Mais alors, les langues du Survivant et de ses parents se délièrent. Et ils parlèrent pendant de longues heures. De son arrivée à Poudlard, de ses plus proches amis… Ce n'est que lorsque le Soleil apparut à l'horizon qu'ils cessèrent de parler. Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard anxieux, se doutant de l'état d'inquiétude dans lequel devait être leur mère.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer si on ne veut pas se faire tuer tout de suite…

Harry esquissa un rapide sourire, acquiesçant doucement. James et Lily se levèrent, s'interrogeant visiblement sur la manière d'agir. Ce fut Sirius qui apporta la solution à leur problème.

-Et si on vous raccompagnez ? Molly devrait vous laisser tranquille non ?

Installé dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis et de Neville, Luna et Ginny, le jeune homme souriait. L'été avait été riche en rebondissement et émotions diverses. Dumbledore avait été contraint de demander à Harry de repasser sa sixième année, le jeune homme était donc « condamné » à être séparé de ses meilleurs amis durant les cours. Fort heureusement, il avait découvert que Ginny et lui suivaient les mêmes cours. Depuis la nuit où il avait enfin mit fin au règne de Voldemort, le Survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Ginny, de rechercher sa présence. Il réfléchissait à sa manière d'agir envers elle depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, s'interrogeant sur sa façon de voir la jeune fille. Et il pensait avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. Troublé par cette révélation, le jeune homme se demandait comment réagirait les frères de cette dernière. Il l'aimait. Mais comment le lui dire ? Comment allait-elle réagir alors qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur lui ? Il avait besoin d'en parler mais à qui ? Ron ? Il n'était pas encore suicidaire et avait appris au fil du temps que son meilleur ami était le plus protecteur des frères de Ginny. Hermione alors ? Cette dernière était toujours de bon conseil. Sa décision était prise. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à isoler sa meilleure amie pour lui parler seul à seule. Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer doucement et s'intéressa à l'instant présent, manquant de cesser de respirer.

-Et bien, notre capitaine ne prend même pas la peine d'écouter ses joueurs potentiels ?

-Euh… Pardon ?

_Bravo mon vieux. Continu comme ça c'est sûr que tu vas lui plaire. Espèce d'idiot !_

Ginny lui adressa un sourire indulgent avant de se relancer dans ses explications. Le jeune homme profita de l'occasion pour la contempler à loisir. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il ne savait même pas si la jeune fille avait un petit copain ou non. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Hermione. En sortant du train, le jeune homme glissa à sa meilleure amie qu'il devait lui parler. Cette dernière ne parut pas surprise et acquiesça distraitement. Ce n'est que tard ce soir-là que l'occasion se présenta. Il contemplait les braises se consumant dans l'âtre de la cheminée et la préfète-en-chef lisait un livre. Lorsque le dernier étudiant fut monté dans son dortoir, elle referma le volume dans un claquement sec, le posant sur ses genoux avant de se tourner vers le Survivant.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Euh… oui. Je… crois que je suis amoureux.

-Tu pourrais en parler à Ron.

Il écarquilla les yeux, secouant vivement la tête. Hermione étouffa un rire, elle semblait avoir compris où était le problème. Souriant toujours, la jeune fille posa le livre à côté d'elle avant de plonger dans les yeux du jeune homme qui sentit le besoin de s'expliquer.

-Il me tuerait s'il l'apprenait.

-Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire à elle ?

-J'ai peur. Bon sang, je l'ai ignorée pendant je ne sais combien de temps et là… Je ne sais même pas si elle a quelqu'un ou non.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit alors qu'elle se levait, se dirigeant lentement en direction de son dortoir. A chacun de ses pas, Harry semblait plus désespéré. Elle s'arrêta avant de poser le pied sur la première marche, se retournant pour lui faire face.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'a personne. Mais je te conseille de lui parler.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune fille monta les escaliers sans un regard en arrière. Harry ne bougea pas, se tournant une nouvelle fois face aux dernières braises. Il réfléchissait.

Il venait de sélectionner les derniers joueurs de l'équipe. Ron en gardien, Peakes et Coote en batteurs. Les poursuiveurs étaient Demelza Robins, une fille de son année, Dean Thomas que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais imaginé volant sur un balai et Ginny. Le premier entrainement s'était merveilleusement bien passé, la joie et la bonne humeur régnaient en maître dans les vestiaires. Le jeune sorcier prit tout son temps pour se changer, désireux de réfléchir à une tactique pour faire face à l'équipe de Serpentard. Le vestiaire se vida rapidement et il sortit de la pièce réservée au capitaine de l'équipe, se retrouvant malencontreusement face à Ginny.

-Que fais-tu encore là ? Il y a un problème ?

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire et il sentit son cœur s'affoler. Elle attrapa son balai avant de se retourner vers lui, toujours aussi souriante.

-Tout va bien, je voulais juste être au calme un petit moment, les autres sont trop enthousiastes pour moi.

Il acquiesça doucement, les paroles d'Hermione lui revenant en mémoire. Avait-elle parlé avec Ginny ? Avait-elle compris qu'il parlait d'elle ? Alors, il sut qu'il tenait le moment parfait pour avoir une discussion avec la rousse de ses pensées.

-Au fait, je me demandais si, en tant que grand frère par adoption, tu avais un petit ami que je devrais effrayer ?

Elle rit doucement, reposant son balai pour s'asseoir sur le banc des vestiaires. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se noyant dans ses yeux bruns. Et songeant « En tant que garçon fou amoureux de toi, il n'y a pas de petit copain que je dois faire fuir pour prendre sa place ? Ça aurait sans doute été mieux non ? »

-Non, il n'y a personne. Enfin, je ne sors avec personne mais j'ai quelqu'un en vue. Et toi ?

A ces mots, il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il s'assit à son tour à côté d'elle. Après tout, il avait lancé la discussion, il se devait de répondre. Et puis, c'était l'occasion de lui avouer.

-Pareil.

Tu ne comptes pas t'en tirer comme ça ? Qui est-ce ? Je la connais ?

« Toi » songea le Survivant. Mais il n'en eut pas le courage, son cœur battait à toute allure, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Il déglutit avec difficulté tentant un sourire tenant plus de la grimace.

-Oui, tu la connais. Elle est de ton année enfin, de notre année devrai-je dire. Et elle joue au Quidditch.

Elle fouilla son regard pendant quelques secondes, refusant sans doute de croire qu'il lui avouait à demi-mot vouloir sortir avec elle. Au bout d'un long moment, elle fronça les sourcils dans un effort de concentration.

-De notre maison ? Ou d'une autre ? Je te préviens, si elle vient de Serpentard, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter.

-De Gryffondor.

Il avait prononcé ces deux mots dans un souffle à peine audible. Ginny demeura de marbre, rien dans son expression ne permettant au sorcier de savoir si elle avait entendu ou non.

-J'ai droit à un autre indice ?

Le Survivant resta un moment sans rien dire, plongeant son regard dans le sien. L'instant était parfait, il lui suffisait de quelques mots pour qu'elle comprenne et il le voulait plus que tout. Pourtant, le jeune homme s'en empêcha, il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique, déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir.

Juché sur son balai, Harry survolait le terrain, supervisant l'entrainement de ses joueurs et ignorant tant bien que mal les maraudeurs qui l'encourageait depuis les tribunes. Le jeune homme ne quittait pas les poursuiveurs des yeux, ignorant totalement le fait que Dean et Demelza étaient sur le point de se battre à cause d'une mauvaise passe et d'un tacle plutôt méchant. Il suivait l'évolution de Ginny, la jeune fille volait avec grâce, plus rapide que ses deux coéquipiers, elle se faufilait entre les « défenseurs » et les cognards avec habilités, fonçant droit vers les but gardés par son frère. Ce n'est qu'au moment de tirer qu'elle se rendit compte de l'absence de ses coéquipiers. Dans l'idéal –et comme le prévoyait la stratégie mise en place par Harry- elle aurait dû feinter un tir à droite et passer au joueur se trouvant à gauche, lui faire la passe pour que celui-ci marque. Au lieu de quoi, elle envoya le souaffle droit dans les bras de son frère et fit demi-tour pour hurler sur les deux autres poursuiveurs. Et, alors qu'il allait intervenir dans la dispute, Harry reçu un cognard dans le ventre et tomba au sol. L'obscurité laissa lentement place à une scène nette. Au-dessus de lui, un halo de cheveux roux occupait tout son champ de vision. Au bout de quelques secondes, il croisa un regard chocolat visiblement inquiet. Mais, il y avait autre chose au fond de ce regard, une chose qu'il n'avait vu que dans le regard de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Ron. Alors, suivant son instinct, et oubliant le lieu où il se trouvait, le jeune homme glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, se redressa et l'embrassa. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse, s'énerve, le gifle ou, lui lance le plus magnifique maléfice de chauve-furie de tous les temps, la jeune fille lui rendit son baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent, il plongea son regard dans le sien, souriant largement. Soudain, le jeune homme se retrouva sur ses pieds face à deux yeux bleus emplis de colère.

-T'es tombé sur la tête vieux ou quoi !

La colère dans la voix du rouquin irrita le brun. Mais alors qu'il empoignait à son tour le col de son meilleur ami, les Maraudeurs décidèrent d'intervenir.

-Je dirai plutôt qu'il a les idées bien en place. C'est un Potter. Et tout Potter se doit d'avoir une rousse dans sa vie.

La remarque de James fit sourire sa femme qui lui lança un regard qui résumait très bien le fond de sa pensée. Mais, alors qu'Harry allait expliquer –plus ou moins calmement- à son meilleur ami que quoi qu'il dise, il sortirait avec Ginny, cette dernière les sépara et, visiblement en énervée se tourna face à son ainé.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI REPROCHER DE M'AVOIR EMBRASEE ! SI QUELQU'UN ICI DOIT LE FAIRE C'EST MOI ! ET JE N'EN AIE PAS LA MOINDRE INTENTION ALORS, PRENDS GARDE A TON COMPORTEMENT RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY OU JE TE JURE QUE TU LE REGRETTERAS ET JE NE SUIS PLUS LA PETITE FILLE QUI ALLAIT SE PLAINDRE A MAMAN ! TU SAISIS !

Durant quelques secondes, Harry s'amusa de voir son meilleur ami pâlir considérablement face à sa petite sœur. Du moins, il s'amusa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne dans sa direction, là il déglutit et lui adressa un vague sourire. Sans délai, elle prit sa main dans la sienne, l'entrainant rapidement loin du terrain de Quidditch, loin des autres joueurs de l'équipe et loin des Maraudeurs. Elle s'arrêta dans l'un des nombreux passages secrets déserts du château, leurs mains toujours liées. A cet instant, il sut, il sut qu'il allait devoir lui dire, et, aussitôt sa gorge se serra.

-Tu te souviens la discussion qui a suivi le premier entrainement de Quidditch.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à ce moment-là ? Puisque, je suppose que tu parlais de moi…

Harry resta immobile et silencieux pendant quelques secondes, serrant délicatement la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

-Je n'en ai pas eu le courage…

-Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé qui j'avais en vue ?

-Pour la même raison…

Elle esquissa un sourire, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il s'y noya quelques secondes, perdant le fil de ses pensées et tenaillé par une envie folle de capturer les lèvres de la rousse.

-C'est aussi un joueur de Gryffondor… étrange non ?

Il tenta un sourire devant son sourcil haussé et ses yeux pétillant de malice, de bonheur et de cette étincelle qu'il espérait avoir correctement identifié. Un peu rassuré par le sourire de la jeune fille, il posa sa main libre sur sa joue, conservant son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Et, j'ai droit à un autre indice ?

Elle sourit, s'approchant de lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. A cet instant, le jeune homme crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie et de bonheur. Après ces longs mois passés à angoisser, à imaginer la rouquine le repousser, il comprenait qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, la serrant contre lui et approfondissant le baiser.

Albus Dumbledore croisa ses mains devant son nez, souriant largement en écoutant le « rapport » des Maraudeurs. Son protégé avait enfin prit son courage à deux mains, le Quidditch avait des côtés positifs inattendus parfois. Il regarda James serrer la main de sa femme dans la sienne et cette dernière sourire, les yeux brillant de joie et de bonheur, une main posée sur son ventre, un autre secret allait devoir être révélé. Sirius semblait lui aussi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, envolée les treize années passées injustement à Azkaban, il avait retrouvé l'insouciance de sa jeunesse.

-Comment est-il possible que nous soyons revenus ?

Les yeux du vénérable sorcier se mirent à pétiller davantage, son regard se posa sur Lily. Bien que détendue, la femme semblait parfaitement concentrée et prête à écouter son explication aussi compliquée et étonnante soit elle.

-Lorsqu'Harry a vaincu Tom, une porte s'est ouverte au Département des Mystères. Rare sont ceux à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte, et encore plus rares ceux qui, par leurs actions sont parvenus à l'ouvrir. Harry n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il a fait, je doute même qu'il soit conscient que la porte a été ouverte. Mais, lorsqu'une personne à l'âme pure éradique un être particulièrement malfaisant, et ce, uniquement pour protéger d'autres personnes dont celles auxquelles il tient le plus, cette porte s'ouvre. Mais uniquement lorsqu'il se rend compte de l'amour qu'il porte à une des personnes qu'il désirait protéger.

-Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière cette porte ?

-La seule chose pouvant bouleverser et transgresser toutes les lois régissant le monde, que ces lois soit magiques ou non : l'Amour.


End file.
